


Orange Sadness

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Depression, F/M, Girl Saves Boy, Happy Ending, Snow Means Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: Army has depression. You decide to help him out. What will you do when you find out that the leader of the Orange team has depression?I do not own Splatoon.





	Orange Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) - Your name  
> (F/C) - Favorite Color

You decided to train with the Blue Team. However, you were a part of the (F/C) team. But you decided to train with them because they were the nicest team you met when you arrived in Inkopolis. "Hey, (Y/N)!" Goggles greeted. You waved back. "Hello, Goggles." You replied to him. "Decided to train with us again?" Headphones asked. You nodded. "Yep!" You replied with much enthusiasm. Bobble was smiling at you. "(Y/N) coming to train with us!" She said happily. Glasses smiled. "Well, let's get started, shall we?" He asked. You and the Blue Team nodded.

* * *

As you and the Blue Team were training, one Inkling came to your head. Army. He is an orange Inkling. He greeted you like a normal person would when you arrived. However, he seemed like he was off throughout the month. Once finished with the training, Glasses stretched. "Alright, that's enough for today!" Glasses said. "I'm starving!" Goggles said. "I wonder what Army is cooking." Speaking of Army, you still wondered about him. The thoughts of Army began to fill your head. "(Y/N)? Are you okay?" Headphones asked to you, concerned because you were spacing out. "Y-Yes, I'm fine." You replied. "Don't worry about me, Headphones." Concern still remained in Headphones, but she nodded. "Anyway, let's go eat!" Bobble said. You nodded and went with the Blue Team.

* * *

Once arriving, you saw Army. "Hey, Army!" You greeted. He didn't react to it, but he instead did a silent small wave. He didn't even turn to face you. He was making curry. You slowly began to get suspicious when he didn't talk to you. "Army, are you alright?" You asked to him, but he didn't respond. "Army..." You quietly said. "I'm fine, (Y/N)..." He responded in a weak voice. You heard sadness in his voice. That was unusual. You sat down with the Blue Team in a table. "Hey, guys?" You said. "What is it?" Glasses asked. You decided to fess up. "Have you guys noticed something with Army?" You asked. Goggles looked at you, who was the first one to respond. "I don't know..." Goggles said, concern beginning to fill his voice. "He's been very down lately." Unknown to all of you, Army was eavesdropping. Tears began to fill his orange eyes. He finished making the curry. He couldn't control his sobs any further. His heart began to hurt with sadness. However, he did feel a warm feeling when he was around you or thinking about you. However, the sadness that he's trying to hide is slowly starting to become too much for him. He couldn't handle it any further. He wanted to leave and go to somewhere comforting. He just wanted to go home and to vent his sadness out. He just wants to leave. He didn't want to be here any further. Finally, with a choked silent sob, he ran out while crying loudly. You and the Blue Team were shocked about it. "Army?" You called out, but he didn't hear it as he continued to run.

Now this was the side of Army that you have never seen before at all. As a matter of fact, you have never seen him like this before at all. He is never like this. But for some reason, he just tearfully ran out. You began to wonder why he ran out. ' _I wonder what's up with Army..._ ' You said in your head as you began to have thoughts about him again. Worry began to fill you as the feeling rushed throughout your entire body.

However, when Glasses spoke up, it snapped you back to reality.

"What's up with him?" Glasses asked, his voice filling with concern. "I don't know." You replied to him. "I wonder if he's okay." Headphones said. "Me too, Headphones." Bobble replied. Goggles nodded. You were stuck in a dilemma. Go after him and find out what's wrong or just leave him be. Aloha came in with a worried look on his face. "Hey, guys? Did something happen with Army?" Aloha asked. "He ran past me while crying." You nodded and walked up to him. "Aloha? Did something happen to him throughout the day?" You asked to him. Aloha felt his blood turn into ice. "No..." He replied. "He's been like this." Goggles came up. "What do you mean, Aloha?" Goggles asked. Aloha sighed and sat in the table you and the Blue Team is sitting at. You and the Blue Team got up in order to get some of the curry Army made before tearfully running off. "In case you guys haven't noticed..." Aloha started. "He's been like this. Sad. Just sad. He has...depression." You and the Blue Team was shocked about it. "He always hides it everyday. When he's feeling down and when somebody asks him if he's alright, he always responds saying that he's fine. One day when I asked him if he was fine, he actually snapped at me, telling me I should back off and stay away from him. In addition, he said that I, along with the others, should stop asking him if he's fine. Then he realized what he did and he ran off as he began to cry. After that day, I felt bad for him."

When you heard this, you began to feel an urge to cry. Now you felt extremely bad for him. You decided that you wanted to do something for him. "Hey, Aloha?" You asked. Aloha looked at him. "Yes, (Y/N)?" He replied. "Is the mall still open?" You asked to him. He nodded. "What's with the mall?" Goggles asked to you. "I'm gonna go buy a gift for him." You replied to him. You looked at Glasses and nodded. Glasses nodded back.

Prior to knowing about Army's depression, you told Glasses your feelings for him. Glasses understood every word of it. "Glasses, do you want to come with me?" You asked to him. This made Glasses blush a little bit. "Y-Yes...I'll go with you." He said. You and Glasses head out to go to the mall.

* * *

Once arriving, you and Glasses went to different stores in the mall. You decided to get him a scarf. But which one though? They were in so many different colors. Glasses sensed the dilemma you were having. He looked around. He caught something interesting and pulled out. He showed it to you. "Maybe this will be good for Army?" Glasses asked. You felt the scarf. It was so silky. So soft. It was also had a few laces in the ends of it. You knew that Army will definitely love this. "This is the perfect one, Glasses. Thank you!" You said. Glasses smiled. "No problem, (Y/N)." He replied. 

You and Glasses went to the checkout to purchase the scarf.

* * *

"Hey, look! It's snowing!" Glasses said with a huge smile. You turned to look. It is snowing. "Wow..." You said, admiring the sight. Glasses looked at you. "I get that scarf to your crush." Glasses said, encouraging you. "Thanks, Glasses." You said to him as you smiled. The smile remained on Glasses's face. "Go get him." He said encouragingly. You nodded and went to Army's house.

* * *

When you arrived at Army's house, he didn't open the door when you knocked on it. "Army? It's me!" You said. Nothing. In 2 minutes, you heard a door opening and closing. Through one of the windows, you saw Army walking to the front door. He looked hesitant opening the door. The door knob turned, but the door didn't open. You knew he was hesitating opening the door. He opened the door anyway. You were a little horrified at the sight. Army's eyes were red from crying. "W-What is it, (Y/N)?" He asked as he stuttered. You suddenly hugged him, which caused Army to gasp. In addition, when you pulled Army into the hug, you two ended up outside in the snow. "I know why." You said. "You suffer from depression." 

Army flinched when he heard this slip from your mouth. He knew that Aloha has told you about his depression. Army broke away from the hug, feeling that he doesn't want any comfort. "Y-Yeah...now you know..." You looked at him. He sounded like he was on the urge of tears. "Don't cry, Army." You said to him. "I actually bought something for you." Army looked at you. "What is it?" He replied. You reached into a orange colored bag and pulled out the orange scarf. Army gasped softly. "Y-You..." He started. "You bought this...for me?" You nodded at him. "Yes." You replied and held the scarf for him. Army gently took the scarf and wrapped it around his neck. It felt soft against his skin. 

He looked at you. "(Y/N)...I don't know what to say...Other than thank you." He said before pulling you into a hug. You hug him back in return. "I have a question, Army." You said. "Yes?" He replied. You knew the question you were going to ask him is going to be extremely dark. "Since you're depressed...Have you tried killing yourself?" Army flinched from this. "No..."  He replied. He broke away from the hug. He made a sad sigh. "I think you should see this though." He rolled up his sleeves. You were horrified at the sight. There was cuts on both of his arms. You looked closely. Some of them had band-aids on it, which meant one thing. The cuts that was covered was recent. "Army...did you-" You were cut off as he finished your sentence. "Yes...I cut myself." Army said. "I hoped that no one will see it...But one day, Rider did, along with Aloha. They told me not to cut myself ever again. But I still do it anyway."

You were shocked hearing this from Army. You hugged him again. Army rolled his sleeves down and hugged you back. "I wanted to stop because of...my feelings for you." You blushed. "W-What?" You replied. Army looked at you. "Yes, (Y/N)...I'm in love with you." He replied. You didn't mind this because you were in love with him as well. You kissed his lips. Army blushed but he kissed back. You and Army broke apart from the kiss. "I love you too, Army." You said to him. Army smiled. "I'm glad." He replied. Without warning, you scooped snow from the ground and throw it at his face. Army yelped. "Snowball fight!" You exclaimed happily. Army's look began to fill with determination. He scooped snow from the ground and threw it at your face. You yelped from the counter. 

"Try me." Army said, happiness sparkling in his voice.


End file.
